Aesthetics only
by lyliwriter
Summary: Allen's simply a teacher, albeit one with shamanic abilities and works part time for the government. He's a teacher, nonetheless... who's being stalked and shaken around by both wanted and unwanted affection. Yullen? Laven? TykixAllen? Au pairing unknown
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: When you think of Shamans... Think of those who can connect with their inner spiritual powers... whether it be to interact with otherworldly creatures... or for other uses.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE JEEZ

Chapter 1

"Sir, Sir. You have to wake up, sir." A brown-haired man was shaking another vigorously. The sleeping man was buried in a pile of papers, some of which were haphazardly slipping off the messy desk onto an even messier floor. Patches of the faded quilt-work rug could be seen among hills of seemingly random books. "Komui, sir!"

"No luck Reever?"

"None. Lenalee, your brother's like a log. A very lazy, irresponsible log at that."

Lenalee giggled. "I'm here to pick up a few scrolls on the transmorgue of souls. I'm sure nii-san has a couple of copies laying around... somewhere." She began picking up random documents and tidying up the office.

"Didn't we already send you a few scrolls yesterday?"

Lenalee shrugged, "My class was experimenting on strengthening their fire application abilities yesterday. A couple of fireballs may or may not have hit the bookshelf. Besides, Allen's class needed extra ink. I might as well get that for him while I'm here."

"No need." A white haired young man, with a pentagram scar that marred his otherwise pale skin, stood leaning at the doorway with a bread roll in his hands. "Jerry's kitchen was on the way here." Allen looked at Komui, still dozing obliviously on his desk.

"Oh good! then you can help me search for my scrolls then!"

"I guess. Is Komui dead?"

"Not yet. Though if he did die, then maybe I'd have a chance to finally date a cute guy or have a one-night stand with a movie star." Allen gave Lenalee a stare. "Kidding, Kidding. I wouldn't _really_ want my brother to die... well... for the most part."

The two traipsed through the room, trying hard not to slip on some errant debris. Suddenly dust flew into the air as a box full of letters crashed down on Lenalee.

"Lenalee are you alright!" Both Allen and Reever bounded over to her. "Are you hurt?"

"WHAT? Has my beloved sister gotten injured?" Komui, who had been sleeping and snoring moments before, pushed both Allen and Reever out of the way in his frenzy to reach Lenalee. "Lenalee... Answer me! Are you alive? Do you still have your innocence intact?"

"God you're... you're... you're absolutely EMBARRASSING! Yes I'm fine!"

Allen gave her a sympathetic look. Lenalee smiled then turned back to her brother. "What's with all this stuff anyway?"

"Various applications."

"Applications?"

"Applications to apply for a job here. Anita left on maternity leave... and god knows where Cross is," He tipped his head towards Allen, " So we're searching for people to fill in the vacancies. Many of the classes are crowded, so we really need the help now."

"Applications... from where? I never knew that there were this many capable shamans in the community. And..." _And we can't possibly accept a normal human in this school._

Shamans were few since humans lost touch with their spiritual powers long ago. Capable and official adult shamans were even fewer. Shamans were often employed in dangerous missions that no other than the supernaturally gifted would be able to complete. Many die on these missions.

And to the demonic community, shamans were a delicious delicacy. Eating them would provide a burst of spiritual energy. Though demons often didn't need the luxury of eating, they preyed on Shaman flesh nonetheless.

So Komui, after learning that his dear sister was gifted with shamanic ability, sought to establish an academy where they would search for prospective young shamans and nurture their abilities. Fewer lives would be lost... and Lenalee would be safer, surrounded by more comrades. Although Komui had no spiritual power himself, he would protect his sister who did.

"There aren't," Komui replied, "But I'm taking a risk right now. I've put an secret question at the bottom of the application. Those with power should be able to see the question and answer it. At this point, I'm willing to those with an inkling of power."

The group was quiet for a moment. They knew the responsibilities that burdened their shoulders.

Reever clapped Komui's back, "That's right. Let's take a look at these letters."

Lenalee reached inside the box and gave everyone a handful of envelopes. Each wetted their fingers and ripped the seal off. Allen gingerly opened the crisp the paper and began to scan it.

"I've got someone really arrogant here. Oh god, whose signature is ever this fancy these days." Lenalee whispered. " His name is Ty..ty... I can't even read this."

"Here let me try," Allen put down the letter he was reading. It wasn't very interesting... the applicant was simply boasting about his capabilities. "Ty...Tyki Mikk. That's strange, I think I've heard that before. Tyki isn't exactly a common name."

Lenalee shrugged. "Anyway, he can see the secret question," she pointed at the bottom of the page, "So he's got some power at least."

Reever began shuffling through the masses of letters, quickly sorting them into piles. (Although one pile was vastly larger than the other two. It was comprised of mostly incompetent or thoughtless applications.)

After a few hours, the group sat on the floor, exhausted. None other than Tyki managed to answer the secret question.

"Hey," Reever began, "Doesn't Tiedoll have a few disciples he can spare?"

"That's right, he does..."

"But they're all busy with their work. Tiedoll's been commissioned in Asia for a long time. And his disciples are all crucial to its objective." Komui interjected.

"Yeah, But didn't he pick up an orphan over there? As far as I know, he doesn't have any spiritual power."

"How does THAT hel-"

"Just listen, nii-san" Lenalee help her hand up against Komui's mouth. "Continue please."

Reever nodded. "Tiedoll sent word that he's currently looking after an orphan boy he found in Japan. He said that the boy has a _rough_ exterior... but he's got a good heart. He can't help much with Shamanic classes... but if he took over teaching basic physical and rudimentary core classes, that'd free some of us up to teach those Shamanic classes that are currently instructor-less."

Komui sat quietly, and hesitated before answering, "I'll have to run this by the higher-ups in the government... But I think that might work."

"Alright then!" Reever brightened. " Let's clean this up... and just WHERE are YOU going?" He ran and grabbed the back of Komui's collar before he could slip out the door and into the hallway. "You still have paper to finish!"

"But.. But..."

"No Buts, I completed half of YOUR work last night. Today, you are going to sit down and actually get some WORK done."

"But.. But... Lenalee... Allen..." Komui turned pleading eyes onto the two teachers that were sliding away with sorry looks on their faces. They didn't want to be a part of this argument.

"Don't leave me here...!"

* * *

><p>"Are you going home, early?"<p>

"Yeah, I've got to feed Timcampy." Allen stood by to open the door for lenalee as they walked out of the academy and into the stone encased entrance way of the Black Order (the shamanic school).

"Aww, Thanks. You're always so nice." Lenalee smiled. "I'm going to visit the library now. Nii-san reserved some records that I'm going to pick up. I guess we part ways here."

Allen waved his goodbye and started trudging down the bleak street led to his small apartment. It was muddy, as it rained the night before, and the puddles were wide but shallow. The throngs of people clamouring to pass in the streets all bustled and knocked against each other in their eagerness to cross the puddle-ridden walkway.

"AH!" A small boy, no older than eight, was jostled into a particularly large puddle; water splashed onto his pants and more than likely soiled his shoes. Everyone paid no attention to the boy and continued on with their busy life.

"Are you okay?"

The boy looked confused, darting his eyes left and right before his spotted a gloved hand. And then an arm... a pale arm. And then a young man with shocking white hair. The boy's eyes grew wide, either from fear or surprise.

Allen smiled, "Take my hand, I might have a handkerchief here... somewhere..." He checked the many pockets on his cloak, "Not... here... where is it? I know I have a few spare... hmm... Ha! Here it is!" Allen pulled out a sky-blue square of cloth that had little clouds embroidered into the corners. He held it out for the little boy.

The boy hesitantly held out his hand to take the handkerchief... but then saw Allen's scar. He squeaked and ran off, pushing others out of the way in his haste.

It was a common reaction, Allen couldn't really blame him. Of course it would be scary; who on earth would have this type of scar naturally. There was nothing else to do but to shake it off. And with that, he began walking towards home, like that incident hadn't happened... and never realized someone saw the whole encounter with raptured interest.

* * *

><p>The dark man from the shadows within the alley chuckled. That boy, the one with white hair, was interesting... he stood out from the rest of faceless crowd that littered this country...<p>

He turned sharply, heading deeper into the shadows, leaving behind a messy scene filled with blood, still steaming with heat, and a barely discernible body.

The dark man chuckled again, and walked until only the gold irises, which reflected off of whatever existing light there was, could be seen... like a deadly jaguar stalking it prey.


	2. Antigone

Chapter 2

Allen could vaguely make out someone or something lapping at his face, slobbering all over his once dry pajamas and thoroughly wetting the contours of his cheeks and chin.

"Nnn?... Nnn... Tim? Five more minutes..."

A huge golden dog with a lolloping tongue hanging out of his mouth sat at Allen's bedside. He cocked his head once... then the other way, before seemingly making up his mind. The dog leapt onto Allen, and then thrashed around.

"TIMCAMPY!"

Timcampy looked sheepishly at his owner.

Allen, himself, couldn't help but allow a soft expression to take over his face. "I guess you're hungry, huh?" he sighed. "I guess I should give you some food... although you're big enough, dogs don't need to grow any further. In fact, I don't think that its healthy to be your size."

"Woof!"

"... And you just want food don't you?"

Timcampy barked again, as if he was agreeing with that statement. Allen shuffled around in the pantries next to the kitchen and pulled out a large, burlap sack. With a kitchen knife, he sliced a slit into the burlap and proceeded to pour half of its contents into a bowl.

Tim immediately began to wolf down his breakfast; one rather floppy paw held onto its silver bowl and another was in its food. Within minutes, all of the food was gulped down, and the dog had a large grin on its face... well... a grin as large as a dog could have.

* * *

><p>"Allen!" Allen turned around to see lenalee waving to him. "Allen, wait up!"<p>

"Good morning" he politely greeted her.

"Listen, I've got some good news!" Lenalee gasped, catching her breath, "Nii-san told us to meet up in his office just thirty minutes before class starts... which is now! Hurry! Come on!" Lenalee dragged the bewildered Allen off.

"What does he want us for?"

"I'm not too sure...Although, I've got a good hunch"

"Let me guess, applications and new teachers?"

"What else is there" she said, "Nii-san never calls us in for work, being the lazy bum he is, and there's nothing else going on." She reached the double door entrance to the school. With uncharacteristic strength, she kicked open the doors and proceeded to run down the hall (dragging allen with her) with due haste.

At the end of the corrider, the two finally reached Komui's office.

* * *

><p>"So... you're Mr. Mikk?"<p>

The portugese man simply nodded his head.

"Well... Would you like to know more about the school?"

Tyki smirked, the dark skin around his lips crinkling in a mocking manner.

"You're on a trial run right now. We'll let you teach a few classes before... seeing about anything permanent..."

Tyki's nodded again, keeping silent.

Komui felt as if the tension in the room was so thick, one could cut it with a butter knife. The awkward silences weighed down on his shoulders... and that man! That man just smirked at him! Like he was so much better than some... ordinary principal! The nerve!

But... There were a shortage of teachers at the moment... and no matter how much Komui disliked the idea of letting in such a... man...into staff personnel, he had no choice.

"Well, Mr. Mikk, we'll assign you a guide, another teacher, for a while. To help you get used to the school." Komui nodded and shuffled the papers he was holding in his hands. He seemed to be searching for something on his desk, before fidgeting again. _Where are those two..? They're supposed to be here by now..._

"NII-SAN!" The door slammed open suddenly, causing Komui to drop all of the papers he was holding. "NII-SAN! I found Allen!"

"Ah, That's good, .. erm... Just stay there for a second."

"Do you need help Komui?" The principal shook his head, but Allen knelt down to help him anyway. Allen began crawling around to pick up various leaflets... and felt a stare on his back.

He shot a glance back; there were dark eyes staring straight back at him. The man licked his lips without breaking eye contact with Allen, and, if possible, the man's eyes became stormier.

Allen shivered. He stood straight, fearing for... well.. whatever that man might want.

"Komui... is this one of the new teachers you wanted to hire...?" Please, he pleaded to whatever higher power may be that decided to toy with his life today, please let this all be a coincidence.

"Right, Yes. Allen, Lenalee, Meet Mr. Mikk. He'll be taking over Cross's position, teaching about familiars and summons. Mr. Mikk, meet Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee. They're teachers at this school."

"Pleased to meet you." Mikk bowed to Lenalee and help out a hand toward Allen.

"...Likewise, Mr. Mikk" Allen unwillingly held out his hand as well. He didn't want to seem unfriendly.

"Tyki."

"What?"

"Tyki. It's my first name. Please, Let's be informal with each other."

"Ah, Tyki" Allen rolled the name around, his tongue twisting to sound out the foreign syllables. Tyki's eyes immediately snapped to his mouth.

"That's right. Tyki. I'll call you Allen as well."

"I'm a bit... uncomfortable with that."

Tyki smiled. "But I'm comfortable with it, Allen."

Komui coughed. "If you're so familiar with Allen, Mr. Mikk. Then I'll have Allen guide you around. You'll start tomorrow. please be on time." _After all, I won't know what'll happen to my dear Lenalee's virginity if SHE was his guide._

* * *

><p>"Oh cheer up, Allen, I don't get your angst." The two teachers, Lenalee and Allen, were patrolling the hallways during lunch period. "What's there to hate about him. He's got a nice body. Shame... his clothes were covering his abs."<p>

Allen shot her a glare. " He's creepy. And I don't angst."

"He's not creepy, he's hot. And you're angsting now."

"How does being hot affect being creepy?" Allen sighed. He reached over and took a gameboy console from a passing student. "Matt, I'm taking this. You know it's against the rules to have this in school."

"Well," Lenalee shrugged. "Hot people are mysterious. Well, I can't complain. I wouldn't have a chance anyway if I was guide."

"Why not, you're pretty enough."

"Come on! Allen, You can't tell me - Boys! no running in the halls!- that you didn't see him staring at your ass back in Komui's office."

"I saw no such thing." Allen lied.

"It was like his eyes were attracted to your magnetic, virginal ass."

" How do YOU know if my arse is VIRGINAL!" Allen shouted. There was a silence in the hallway. students and fellow teachers alike stared at the two in bewilderment.

Miranda, said fellow teacher timidly said, "U-Um, I h-have a p-potion to check for v-v-v-irginity. I can t-t-tweak it a l-little for usage by m-men." Allen and Lenalee stared at her.

"That's fine, Miranda, we don't need that." Lenalee said, "And allen, don't get your panties in a bunch. You always revert to your british accent whenever you're upset. Besides, you're ALLEN. I don't know any other men as virginal as you are."


End file.
